


You're Here to Protect Me

by ReddieLOSER_24 (ehamlett)



Series: Teen Wolf Reader One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehamlett/pseuds/ReddieLOSER_24
Summary: Just a re-imagining of Episode 3x22, De-Void: Reader is Derek Hale's sister, an alpha, and dating Stiles.A brush of fabric. Clinking of the metal cuffs as they moved. A simple click and tighten before you took a breath full of relief. Stiles...he was still in control.. Still-   “You’re not my son.”
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Series: Teen Wolf Reader One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332167
Kudos: 21





	You're Here to Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is the younger sister of Derek Hale and is an alpha werewolf. (Yes, I borrowed the concept of imprinting from Stephenie Meyer.) 
> 
> None of the concepts or characters belong to me but to their respective owners!

“You want to handcuff me?” you heard the familiar slightly raspy voice. The voice that called to you, that made you feel more than you ever had with any other person. The voice that made you want to screw the plan and run into the apartment. You heard the click as the Sheriff let the cuffs adjust in his hand, to improve the hold on the metal. Footsteps followed as he stepped down into the main floor.  
“If my son is still here, if there’s still a part of him standing here in front of me…” you closed your eyes to block out the words. There was no if; Stiles was still there. He was buried, not in control, but you felt him there. You could feel the very core of him still there, waiting for help. Part of you wanted to scream at them, demand how they couldn’t see that he was still present. Still, a bigger part of you knew just how powerful a nogitsune really was, how controlling and dominant the spirit could be. Another part of you even felt guilty thinking that if you hadn’t imprinted on him...would you even feel Stiles there either? “Then, he’ll put these on willingly and come with me. Because he knows I’m here to protect him...from himself...and from others.”   
A brush of fabric. Clinking of the metal cuffs as they moved. A simple click and tighten before you took a breath full of relief. Stiles...he was still in control.. Still-  
“You’re not my son.” You heard the metal break, fall to the floor, as you followed Derek into the room. Your eyes land on his...they were his, but they weren’t. There was a coldness there, a dark emptiness that took over the hazel and made them almost black. The eyes widened ever so slightly, a smirk playing further on those lips you knew so well. You saw Allison lift the taser, felt the electricity spark in the air just barely as she pulled the trigger. The fox’s hand whipped out, grabbing the cables easily, blue currents screaming through the air, before easily jerking the entire thing from her grasp and tossing it to the side.  
You pushed forward in front of her father, but Derek beat you to the love of your life. Even now, he was trying to save you from having to lay a hand on Stiles...even if he was buried in his own mind. He roared, teeth descending and claws reaching out to disable Stiles. Within seconds, your brother was shoved into a desk and then hurled into the wall with an awful crack. He gave a nonchalant sigh staring at your brother now on the ground. You heard the sound before you saw it. You reacted before the gun had been fully trained on Stiles. You were in front of the spirit possessing your boyfriend. The fox was in control, but Stiles was still in there. Your Stiles was still alive and breathing and you’d be dead before you let that change.   
You slightly crouched, teeth bared as your red eyes glowed. Your hands came up defensively in case you needed to use your claws. Chris Argent now had his gun trained on you instead. “Argent, listen to me...Don’t do this,” the Sheriff spoke as if trying to calm down a hostage situation...which you supposed it was. Your eyes never left the hunter, your own body backing up until there was just inches between your body and Stiles. The fox gave a satisfied huff of breath behind you.  
“Why not? I’ve done it before?” Argent turned to look you in the eye. You could see the ghost of who he used to be there. You knew in that moment you had to stay where you were or he would shoot eventually given a moment to assess. Whether he would shoot you first was the real question. “Werewolves, berserkers..I can easily add a nogitsune to the list.” His lips curled up, his former hatred building as he spoke. The words weren’t just to intimidate the fox, they were a plea for you to get out of the way. It was a pointless one at that. You snarled, down deep in your throat. A second gun clicked, ready to fire...but not at you, at Argent himself.   
“You’re not gonna shoot my son, or her,” the Sheriff threatened.  
“You said yourself, Sheriff, that’s not your son,” he seemed to be trying to convince himself. The snarl turned into a full growl as you reached back for Stiles’s hand. You pulled back, realizing the gesture wouldn’t be returned with security.  
“Put it down,” the Sheriff’s voice was hard.”Put. It. Down.”  
“Dad, he’s gonna shoot me,” you heard that beautiful voice again, so full of concern and fear that you couldn’t help but respond. Your entire body moved on its own, completely pressing against his to cover him from harm. His hands clutched at your waist, a movement so natural you could barely tell the difference aside from the pressure that actually hurt. “He’s gonna kill me, Dad. Kill us.” you felt him pull you tighter against his body. The rigidity of the muscles confused you but the familiar smell and feel reminded you to stay. The fox had control, but your Stiles was still in there with it. The Sheriff was screaming at Argent to put the gun down. You felt hard hands move up to your shoulders, holding you in place with force.  
“Go on, pull the trigger. Shoot me! Shoot me!” the nogitsune was screaming, knowing full well that if that happened, you’d be down before it was. The noise was building as the men argued. You glanced back behind you, seeing the outline of Stiles’s jaw. The familiar cut of it, the slight stubble barely visible on the skin. You looked back at Argent, your eyes the normal shade again.  
“Please...please,” I begged the hunter. You couldn’t move, but you couldn’t stop this either. You couldn’t let someone take him away from you.  
“Stop! Stop it! This is exactly what he wants!” Allison shouted from the left. Suddenly, his hands released your shoulders, shoving you forward.  
“Not exactly,” he told her. “Was kinda shocked you all let her be here,” his fingers jabbed in your back. “But since you all have your guns out…You’re not here to kill me,” he half sighed before turning around. You turned your own body quickly and watched the Oni appear from the windows. “You’re here to protect me.” He walked backwards, finally settling behind you as your eyes once again glowed scarlet. “You most of all,” his voice whispered in your ear.


End file.
